Display screens of various types of technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc., can be used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., mobile telephones, tablet computers, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). LCD devices, for example, typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
Liquid crystal displays generally include a backlight that provides visible light to a liquid crystal layer, which takes the light from the backlight and controls the brightness and color at each individual pixel in the display in order to render a desired image.
The backlight often contains light emitting diodes that are coated with a phosphor, such as Yttrium Aluminum Garnet (YAG), in order to produce a white light, which the liquid crystal layer then uses to render desired colors for the display. In other backlight devices, the phosphor can be replaced with quantum dots that are configured to emit light at various wavelengths. One metric that can be used to judge the quality of a display is the uniformity of color generated by the display over varying levels of brightness. In some displays, the current used to drive the display can be increased or decreased based on the desired display brightness. However, in quantum dot displays, a change in driving current can result in a shift in the wavelength or color of the light produced by the display. Another metric that can be used to judge the quality of a display is the power efficiency of the display. Thus, it can be desirable to have an energy efficient display that experiences reduced shift in wavelength over various drive current levels.